Ask the Zelda Cast
by AnimeAndGamerGirl
Summary: Hello, yes I'm doing one of these again. This time it's any of the main characters of any of the Zelda games (that means any that effect the plot or have more one line in the game), you can also do magic on the cast like giving them cat ears and such. Do not ask a question through a review as I won't answer them. Deviantart is zeldafan1717 and email is yahoo account arrancar 1717
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm animeandgamergirl and am doing a lot of ask the so and so's. Well I want to do one for the cast of Legend of Zelda, well the main characters anyway. So that means, you can ask any of the sages (e.g., Saria, Ruto, Impa and so on), Link (will accept shadow link, dark, vio, blue, and red and will go off fandom and manga personalities for them), Navi, Zelda, Ganondorf, Fi, Ghirahim, Demise, Linebeck, and so on. If you ask nicely I will post a photo of them answering or if you do magic on them.

Yes I will do the magic thing so you can run in throw a potion on the character of your choice and run off and it lasts for anywhere to 5 or 10 questions. I will not accept if it lasts more then 10 questions.

My email is arrancar_1717 yahoo(.com) remove the parentheses and add a subject

My deviantart account is zeldafan1717

Or pm me

Have a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Link- who do you like more: Zelda, Ruto,Midna, Malon, Saria, Ilia, or Princess Hilda

2. Ravio- where did you get Majora's Mask

3. Veran- which form is your true, true form: the fairy, the turtle, the spider, or the bee?

4. Dark Link- how did you end up in the Water Temple?

5. Fi- what is like being used in three different timelines?

6. Impa- why do some games, such the first two Zelda games, show you as an old woman, while some, such as Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword, show you being a lot younger

Agarfinkel

Link: Ok first off if I answer your question I have a lot of angry girls. Zelda I've known the longest but she's the princess so she doesn't have much free time, Ruto is a good friend but a bit on the obsessive side when she gave me the Zora's Sapphire. Midna was a great help in defending Hyrule except when she was berating me or making fun of me, Malon is a sweet girl but I don't see us being together as it seems we don't have much in common. Saria is one of my good friends but since she can't age it will get awkward when I'm older and she's still just 10 years old, Illia is once again a great friend but she seems more focused on Epona at the time being. Princess Hilda looks just like Zelda just slightly different colors and would do anything for her kingdom which is admirable yet she tries to steal the triforce so I can't see me with her (though Ravio I might see)

Ravio: Don't tell anyone but it's not the real mask, it's more for decoration as the reap mask according to legend vanished/lost it's power. I found Termina and they had an exact copy of the mask which I just had to have.

Veran: To tell the truth the fairy is my true form the others are my metamorphasis forms. What I want to know is how you learned about them, I try to keep those a secret from everyone? Well back to the question yes the fairy is my true form though I prefer being "sorceress" form.

Dark Link: Isn't it obvious? Well Ganondorf sent me there so I could kill the hero, which obviously failed as he beat me. Now tell me again why I have to be here?

Fi: Well it isn't that weird as there is a scientific reason the timeline split. There's the reason of Master Link going into the past and future which caused the split and if Master Link was defeated. I just have to go through the timeline with Girahim with me since he was sealed into the sword after we battled Demise.

Impa: It's because it's different Impa and at different points of their life. There's more then one Impa in the timelines, so that means the Sheika tribe named some of their daughters Impa.

(Please don't hate me for Ravio as I don't know his personality since haven't played Link Between Worlds yet)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sky) Link,

Why didn't you freak out when you saw the surface and the small birds like how Groose did? Or are you that much of a airhead that you just let them all slide? -_-

Shiro Arceus

Link: Well I was more prepared then Groose was for what was on the surface. I had Fi helping me and who prepared me for it, and I was more focused on finding Zelda. The birds could also be seen as baby loftwings if you think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Link-Why Didn't you destroy Majora's Mask?

Fi-What is 67 divided by 0?

Girahim-Are you gay?

*pours pink dye onto girahim, link, and midna*

Albinounicorn

Link: I didn't destroy the mask. I fought it but I never destroyed it. The Happy Mask Salesman took it though the powers in it were destroyed. *The dye* why must you do this to me?

Fi: It is physically impossible to divide by zero so there is no answer to your question.

Ghirahim: No I am not gay, why does everyone thing that? And my hair now everyone will think I'm gay even more.

Midna: Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me.


	5. Chapter 5

Navi- Why did you leave Link at the end of Ocarina of Time?

Demise- What is your favorite type of music?

Zelda- What would you do if I baked you a chocolate cake with double-fudge icing on top and showed up at your castle yelling "Happy Birthday!" and "Surprise!" with an ice cream carton on my head even though your birthday wasn't on that day?

The Ocarina of Sky

Navi: my duty was done and he had saved Hyrule. There was no reason for me to stay.

Demise: if your asking what type of music I might like it might be something like Death Metal or rock music. Something like a band the writer likes called Disturbed.

Zelda: politely tell you it isn't my birthday simple as that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghirahim - With that long tongue of yours, you must be a good french kisser, am I right?

Link - Who do you love more: Zelda, Fi, or Midna?

Out of all the colours, why did you choose green for your tunic?

Is it okay if I embarass you? (Even if you say no, I will anyways...)

Midna - Were you going to say 'i love you!' to Link before you broke the mirror and left?

Ghirahim: Wouldn't you like to know, well anyway I don't know you so I'm not just going to randomly kiss you. (A/N: I ship Fi x Ghirahim so just deal with it) All you have to do is ask Fi she'd give you a scientific answer.

Link: I've already answered the first question so I'm not going to repeat myself, the color I didn't chose it. In the first few games I just started in green but then in the later games I wasn't always wearing green in the beginning (refer to wind waker, twilight princess, skyward sword). What's the point of asking if your going to embarrass me anyway.

Midna: I could have but probably not. Yeah we had some moments but he's kind of oblivious and an idiot at times.


	7. Chapter 7

1. Niko- how is it that, in Spirit Tracks, you are the only person in Tetra's crew who is still alive?

2. Zelda (the one from Spirit Tracks)- who was your grandfather (a.k.a. Tetra's husband)? Also, what was it like possessing the Phantoms?

3. Ganondorf- what is it with you and pigs (since your Ganon form usually has pig like features)

4. Link (the one from Ocarina of Time)- how is it that almost everyone you met had counterpart living in Termina, but neither you nor Zelda did?

Niko: Well I was the youngest of the crew so it wasn't that bad, I was about the age of Link or so.

Zelda: I never met my grandpa but I think it was someone everyone referred to as the Hero of Winds (I don't think Link from SP is related to WW Link from the things said by Niko when saying Link reminds him of his old friend). As for the Phantoms it kinda reminded me of wearing clothes all though I didn't feel it.

Ganondorf: Because I was originally a pig and gained a human form.

Link: (refer to the game theory is link dead in Majora's mask from the game theorist as I am lazy and don't want to type everything out)


End file.
